Oblivious
by Leista
Summary: People don't always see what's right in front of them. Sparrington slash
1. Chapter 1

Title: Oblivious

Pairing: Sparrington

Rating: PG13

Warning: Slash.

Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean belongs to Disney.

Summary: People don't always see what's right in front of them.

Notes: My first PotC story. Feedback will be appreciated.

--------------------

Jack Sparrow stood on the balcony, overlooking a pleasant garden and the morning bustle of Port Royal below. In the distance he could see and feel the pull of the ocean, as always. James Norrington, propped on one elbow, watched the sunlight dance over the trinkets in Jack's hair. Norrington smiled as Jack twisted around and padded back into his bedroom. Jack flopped down on the bed, tugging James' pillow and replacing it beneath his own head with a grin.

"I was startin' to think you would sleep all day, mate."

"The sun's just risen, Jack, you saw that as you stood on the balc- Jack Sparrow!"

"That's me name, love." Jack said with a charming smile.

"You were standing in plain view, in broad daylight!" James was aghast; relief that his lover hadn't been seen was warring with anger at Jack's insolence. The anger won. James flung himself out of bed and rounded on Jack, towering over him as he lay back on the bed and his anger building at Jack's wide-eyed look of mock innocence. James dug his nails into lean shoulders, his brow pressed against Jack's.

"How could you risk not only-"

The rest of his rebuke was silenced by a gentle kiss, Jack's hand soothingly tracing the line of his jaw. James felt his anger begin to seep away, but he wouldn't give it up that easily.

"You risked both of our lives by simply-"

"Don't worry, mate," Jack gave James a chaste kiss, "sometimes people don't see what's right in front of them."

----

AN: I know it's painfully short, but what did you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Oblivious

Pairing: Sparrington

Rating: PG13

Warning: Slash, preslash.

Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean belongs to Disney. I don't own a damn thing.

Summary: People don't always see what's right in front of them.

Notes: My first PotC story. Feedback will be appreciated.

--------------------

James smiled despite his irritation; he still didn't know how Sparrow could affect him in such a way: anger one moment, and affection the next. _No, not Sparrow, Jack. _Has it already been so many months since he and Jack had started their ill-conceived rendezvous?

---

A rainy night in Port Royal. James was stumbling home from a late night with his officers at the Golden Oar. He knew that last mug of ale had been a bad idea, but he welcomed the numbness. It helped him forget Elizabeth's betrayal, which he had thought inevitable, but was still painful, and Sparrow's daring escape. The Black Pearl hadn't been seen in weeks- as if it had fallen off the edge of the earth.

"Hello there, Commodore." A rough voice purred out of the darkness as hands slid under James' coat, pushing it down his shoulders before he was pressed against a wall.

"Who the hell are you?" James slurred, flinging the hands away and grabbing for his sword, and grasping thin air. Clever hands had disarmed him, and reached again for the coat. James felt cold glass against his cheek as Jack flung his damp hair, heavy with trinkets and beads, out of his face. Eyes wide and mouth gaping in surprise, James felt himself liberated from his coat and hat.

"Sparrow?" James' hand itched for his sword, "What are you doing?"

"'M busy, mate." Jack answered, donning the Commodore's coat.

James found himself shivering in the rain, not even his hat to protect from the chill rain plummeting on them. Just a soaked wig. "This is ridiculous. Sparrow, return my belongings at once."

"I told you I was busy, mate." Jack pushed his own battered hat on the commodore's head, grabbed his arm, and began to guide him to some unknown destination. "You need to learn a little patience, Norrington. Acting this way isn't befitting a Commodore."

James was half-dragged, still spluttering and grumbling, down a side street and up another until the haze of alcohol, along with Jack's guidance, had him lost in own city. With only a battered pirate's hat blocking the rain, and a pirate's arm latched onto his own to keep him upright.

The Commodore felt wooden planking beneath his feet and the ground slanted upward, causing him to stumble a few steps before being righted by Jack. He was boarding a ship. _It's the Black Pearl, obviously. _

"Right you are. Can't pull the wool over your eyes, Norrington, even though you're in no shape to use 'em at the moment."

James hadn't realized he had spoken aloud, so he felt the urge to give Jack a scathing reply. As he was contemplating what to say, He felt himself being pulled through a doorway and into a room free of rainfall and filled with flickering light. _Candles. Candles or lamps._ James remembered that he had to tell Jack something, something rude and witty preferably, but when he opened his mouth a string of incoherent cursing poured out. Even to his own addled mind it sounded like the gibberish of a madman. He fell silent and was thrown unceremoniously to the floor.

Apparently Jack had been able to translate some of his babbling and had taken offense at what James had said. "If you're goin' to be like that, I'll jus' throw you overboard and watch you drown." Jack nudged his captive with his foot, not quite kicking but none too gentle either. "Or maybe you'll get eat by a turtle."

James grabbed the offending foot and gave it a hard yank, heard a satisfying _clunk, _and felt the wood beneath his cheek vibrate before his eyelids drooped. His hand tightened reflexively on the foot as it twitched, but then relaxed as he felt sleep pulling him down into the dizzying darkness.


End file.
